M'azarb Khizdinul
by Parma Quentar Pheriannath
Summary: Puslingedværgenes oprindelse og hvorfor de blev udstødt og lagt for had af de større Dværge


**Parma Quentar Pheriannath**

I Silmarillion optræder puslingedværgen Mim og hans to sønner. Dette er historien om deres slægt Khizdim, det mindste af Dværgenes syv huse og hvorfor de blev ugleset og forfulgt af Midgårds andre folk.

**M'azarb Khizdinul, eller Puslingedværgenes sære skæbne**

Mahal – mageren skabte dværgenes seks fædre og seks mødre i sine dybe sale under Midgårds bjerge i mørkets tidsaldre. Hans håndlanger Zigur, selv en mægtig smed og mager, lurede ham kunsten af, og formede i det skjulte den sidste som efterligning af de andre, men kom til kort, da han skulle give den liv. Forbitret måtte han søge hjælp hos sin mester.

Mahal lo, da han så Zigurs værk, thi den var mindre og endnu grimmere end hans egne skabninger, og vanskabt, så den umuligt kunne have levet. Han omformede den efter sine egne tanker, og Zigurs sind formørkedes, da han så sin skabning føje sig efter mageren. Mahal svang sin hammer over de tretten væsner, dværgene vågnede og veg bort i frygt, men han kaldte dem til sig og beroligede dem.

I tiden, der fulgte, instruerede Mahal dværgene i det sprog, han havde lavet til dem og gav dem navne. Han instruerede dem i alle slags håndværk, men særligt i arbejdet med bjergenes substanser: jern, sten, ædelsten, sølv, guld og ædelsølv – hver af fædrene fik et materiale af disse som speciale. Da han kom til den sidste af fædrene: Mozog, sagde han: "Din oprindelse ligger i Zigurs hænder, og jeg overlader dig derfor til oplæring i hans varetægt."

Da Mozog var alene med Zigur, forfærdedes han over de ting, han skulle lære, og veg tilbage for ham. Zigur vrededes over det og slog ham til jorden, men fyldtes nu selv med frygt for Mahals vrede. Han flygtede fra Mahals haller, og i mangen tidsalder kendte ingen hans tilholdssted.

Det hændte nu, at Mahals hustru, Jordens Frue besøgte ham i hans haller, og han viste hende dværgene. De gik sidst til Zigurs smede, men han var der ikke. Da fandt de Mozogs sønderbrudte legeme ved essen, og Fruen fik medlidenhed med ham og helede ham. Derpå forudsagde hun: "Du vil blive fader til en slægt, som aldrig vil blive stor, hverken i antal eller størrelse, og som ofte vil være nær udryddelse. Jeres skæbne er knyttet til jeres skaber Zigur. Ingen store værker vil I skabe, hverken af guld, sølv, jern eller sten, men jeg giver dig en gave, der vil hjælpe jer i nøden. Læg den ej i sten, men i jord, og den vil blive en skat, jeres hænder vil flyde over med." Hun gav ham da en lille brun klump, som han gemte ved sit bryst. Og sammen med Mahal dyssede hun søvn over ham.

Mozog vågnede med sin mage Movith i en klippehule højt mod nord i de Blå Bjerge. Da han slog øjnene op, mødte hans blik øjnene i ansigtet på Durin, dværgefædrenes ældste, der med sin dybe stemme kaldte på ham: "Vågn, Mozog, vågn! Langt har jeg vandret, undere har jeg set, fem bjergkæder har jeg gennemsøgt, før jeg fandt dig, den sidste og mindste af mine frænder. Mod øst og syd er de andre allerede i arbejde med at bryde malm og smede. Stat op, Mozog! Tag din mage og drag ud i verden, til du finder det sted, hvor du vil bygge din esse." Med disse ord bukkede Durin for ham og forsvandt.

I lang tid vandrede Mozog og Movith under de nye stjerners klare lys sydpå langs de Blå Bjerge. Mozogs hu var ikke til minearbejde, og Zigur havde ikke lært ham op i noget håndværk, som kunne bruges; men til sidst fandt han, hvad han søgte: Gathol, stedet, hvor de andre dværge, den bredskuldrede Garuk og hans hustru, havde slået sig ned. Garuk tog imod dem med et bryskt: Hvad bringer jer hid, Khizdim?"

Mozog forklarede, at han ønskede at bo hos sine frænder i Gathol, hvor han kunne gå til hånde og lære smedekunsten, men Garuk afbrød ham: "Skulle jeg lære jer mine smedehemmeligheder, det ville være det samme som at lade jer stjæle mine skatte. "Frænde" kalder du os, men du er jo ikke mín, thi du er ikke skabt af Mahal, som os andre. Forføj jer bort, mod vest må I vandre, thi landet mod øst gør jeg krav på!" Og med ét stod Garuks sønner ved hans side, de var brede som han selv, og skønt de ikke var udvoksede, var de højere end Mozog. Den ene, med et flammende rødt skæg, gik i forbøn for Mozog hos sin fader; men den anden, der havde de bredeste skuldre af alle dværge, Mozog havde set, støttede Garuk i, at puslingene skulle smides på porten.

Og med dette vink med et hakkeskaft forstod Mozog, at de var uønskede. Med sin mage gik han ud i den Vide Verden

mod vest. Skønt han ikke havde brudt sig om bjergene, tyktes han endnu mindre om det åbne land, og da de efter at have vadet over en bred flod nåede en bakkekam, der strakte sig mod vest, så langt de kunne se, fulgte de den gennem sære landskaber, over underjordiske floder, til de nåede et bakket land bag en sort rivende flod, som de krydsede med besvær.

Mozog og Movith begravede den brune klump i floddalens bløde muld, og mens de gravede sig en bolig i hulerne bag flodskræntens hårde jord, voksede en plante op, fik hvide blomster og bitre grønne bær og visnede igen. Da de trak den op, fandt de en mangfoldighed af lyse knolde, både små og store, der stegt i ilden var en god spise. Mens de opfostrede en slægt af puslinge, plantede de og høstede mange gange, og deres forrådskamre fyldtes med knolde, der med tiden blev brune, som den første.

Da Mozogs sønner voksede til, drog de mest eventyrlystne af dem ud i verden, lang tid efter kom nogle af dem tilbage og kunne berette om deres besøg i Gathol. Med sig bragte de hustruer af Garuks slægt, og Garuks sønne- og døtresønner, der selv søgte hustruer blandt Mozogs døtre, thi Garuk selv var i mellemtiden gået bort. Endvidere kunne de berette om et sært folk af frygtelige, høje, blege væsener: Nimri, der efter en lang vandring mod vest nu beboede skovene omkring dem.

Da Mozog og Movith blev gamle, kom en dag en sær fremmed dværg vandrende fra nord. Han fandt dem på markerne langs den Sorte Flod, og fortalte dem om sit hjem i Jernbjergene, som flød med guld og ædle stene. Han fortalte, hvordan andre dværgefamilier var rige og frembragte store skatte, og han udbredte sig om, hvordan Mozogs hus kunne få del i dette ved at gå i ledtog med ham. Mens han talte, fik Mozog en frygtelig mistanke, og svarede ham: "Herre Zigur, thi jer er det, om jeres skikkelse end er en anden. I frister mig med guld og magt, og mit hjerte brænder efter begge dele; men jeg glemmer ikke, hvordan I slog mig og lod mig ligge som død, og jeg hader jer, er I end min skaber! Jeg føler, intet godt vil mig vederfares, hvis jeg følger Jer. Jeg fornægter Jer, og ønsker, at jeg aldrig måtte se Jer igen. Vig bort!"

Zigur lo: "Dit ønske vil jeg opfylde!" Og han ihjelslog Mozog og Movith og de af deres afkom, han kunne finde. Derpå forbandede han Mozogs slægt: "Med mine hænder skabte jeg jer – mine hænder slår jer til jorden! Intet godt skal jer vederfares, og dog skal i følge mig. I fornægter mig, men I skal møde mig atter og atter!" Han afbrændte da deres marker, men deres bolig under flodbrinken fandt han ikke.

Mens Nimristammerne rejste mod vest og andre grundlagde riger i landet omkring dem, levede Mozogs slægt en hel tidsalder i skjul ved floden. De handlede med deres frænder i Gathol, som efterhånden måtte acceptere dem som dværge. Langs bakkedraget østpå bar de sække efter sække af rodknolde til de Blå Bjerge, og i bytte fik de redskaber af jern.

Da Nimri, som selv kaldte sig Eldar, opdagede disse sære skabninger, jagede de dem i begyndelsen som dyr, men da Khizdim efterhånden lærte lidt af elversproget, opstod der en slags våbenstilstand mellem dem, og de blev ladt i fred en tid. Men i slutningen af tidsalderen opstod der uro blandt elverne i Falas og sydlige Beleriand. Khizdims ældste mente, at det igen var Zigur, der var på færde og udspredte rygter blandt elverfolkene: At Khizdim ville føre krig mod dem for at overtage hele landet. Disse rygter kom også kong Elu Thingol for øre, og skønt hans dronning advarede ham, sendte han sine jægere ud for at fordrive puslingedværgene. Igen blev deres marker brændt af, og ved at tage gidsler fandt Thingol ud af, hvor Nulukkhizdin lå. Dværgene måtte flygte mod øst, efterladende de fleste af de rigdomme, de havde erhvervet sig. Med sig havde de kun redskaber til dyrkning af deres rodknolde, alle våben havde elverfolkene frataget dem.

I denne tid var dværgene i det Mægtige Gathol splittet i to grupper, der ofte kæmpede om magten: Bredbringerne og Ildskæggene, der hver især påberåbte sig at nedstamme direkte fra stamfaderen Garuk. Bredbringerne var mægtige sortskæggede krigere, mens Ildskæggene oftere prøvede at få deres ret ved snedighed (Bredbringerne kaldte det svig og bedrag).

Da Khizdim dukkede op ved Gabilgathols port, var Bredbringerne til sinds at dræbe dem alle, men Ildskæggenes anfører gik imellem og udvirkede, at Khizdim fik lov til at slå sig ned øst for Dolmedbjerget, hvor de gravede deres huler og plantede deres rødder i Ulaz-bizar, dalen mellem de Blå Bjerges vestlige og østlige tinder. Deres nye hjem kaldte de Tumunzahar, og her levede de igen fredeligt, indtil halvdelen af den næste tidsalder var henrundet.

Også i de Blå Bjerge levede der elverfolk, men af disse – rødelverne – var der kun få familier, der boede spredt langs bjergenes vestlige skråninger, og de var venligt stemt mod dværgene, både Gabilgathols folk og puslingene. En del handel var der mellem dem, og mangt og meget lærte de to folk af hinanden, thi rødelverne var dygtige smede, hvis kunnen gik i andre retninger end dværgenes. I de tidlige tider havde dværgenes værker været stærke og brugbare våben og værktøjer; men grimme som dværgene selv. Rødelverne lærte dem at sætte pris på tingenes skønhed, så de dygtigste af dværgenes smede skabte fra den tid af mange værker, hvis skønhed var på højde med eller større end mange af elverfolkenes smukkeste ting.

I begyndelsen af tidsalderen fandt dværgene i de Blå Bjerge de første forekomster af ædelsølv. Dværge fra alle egne af Midgård strømmede dertil for at få del i disse rigdomme (som egentlig fandtes i omegnen af Tumunzahar, men Khizdim fik næppe del i dem), især kom dværge fra Durins slægt til i stort tal. Dette folk havde af Mahal fået kundskaber om dette metal, som fra Durins tid var nedarvet til smedene. I tidens løb havde Langskæggene gennemsøgt alverdens bjerge i håb om at finde ædelsølv, men kun i Tågebjergenes allersydligste del havde de fundet små mængder. Deres viseste mente, at i fordums tid var forekomsterne smeltet sammen med jern og sten og havde dannet den ubrydelige formation af sort klippe, der dannede en kreds og et spir i dalen under den sydligste tinde.

Da halvdelen af tidsalderen var gået, var de Blå Bjerges miner tømt for ædelsølv, og mængden af dværge begyndte at forlade dem igen, skønt et større antal af Sigin-Tarag, Langskæggene fra Khazad-Dum, blev boende. Da kom der bud fra kongen af Khazad-Dum, at onde væsner var begyndt at vise sig i bjergene mod øst og nord og havde angrebet mindre dværgebopladser i Jernbjergene. Inden dværgene kunne samle sig til modangreb, havde disse Rakhas besat Langskæggenes fædrene hal i Gundabadbjerget. En hel generation af dværge og endda kongen blev dræbt i forsøg på at generobre hallen, og den nye konge anmodede sine frænder overalt i Midgård om at hjælpe med at besejre vætterne.

Dværgenes konger og mestre fattede da den plan, at de af de Blå Bjerges sølvstål skulle smede ubrydelige rustninger og våben til deres ypperste krigere. I lange tider smedede Langskæggene i Gabilgathol for fuld kraft, og til sidst skulle disse våben transporteres til Khazad-Dum, hvor dværgehærene skulle mødes.

Khizdim, der hverken kunne bidrage med krigere eller smede, fik til opgave at transportere skatten eskorteret af krigere fra Gabilgathol: et kompagni Bredbringer og et kompagni Ildskæg, der vogtede på hinanden, samt et kompagni af de sidste Langskæg fra de Blå Bjerge.

Da dværgene var nået gennem det meste af de Ensomme Lande og holdt rast ved vadestedet over en af de navnløse floder, kom Ildskæggenes anfører til Khizdim. Han fortalte, at Bredbringerne havde planlagt at dræbe både Ildskæg, Langskæg og Khizdim for at bemægtige sig skatten og med den få herredømmet over alle Midgårds dværge.

Nu lagde Khizdim råd op med anføreren, og i hemmelighed sneg de sig ud af lejren med skatten af ædelsølv. Anføreren førte dem mod nord for, som han sagde, at føre Bredbringerne på vildspor, og de nåede de uvejsomme bakker ved Tågebjergenes fødder. Dér hørte de støj fra forfølgerne, og anføreren bød dem at ile. Pludselig så de et ildskær foran sig – anføreren havde med en brændende pil tændt ild i et mægtigt fyrretræ, der blussede som en fakkel. Ved lyset kunne de se deres forfølgere, det var både Bredbringer, Ildskæg og Langskæg.

"Flygt, I tåber," lød det fra anføreren, og nu så Khizdim som et åndesyn løfte sig fra ham. Det var ingen Ildskæg, men et mægtigt væsen, der havde antaget dværgeskikkelse. "Ja! Jeg er Zigur! Igen skal min hånd løftes mod jer," råbte han, og i det samme kom en hær af onde vætter stormende dem i møde. Straks kastede de deres byrder og flygtede til alle sider, mens de så de større dværge kæmpe mod vætterne, som var i stort overtal."

"Forrædere, forrædere!" råbte dværgene efter de flygtende Khizdim, som af skræk og skam ikke tog del i kampen.

Kun få dværge nåede nogensinde tilbage til de Blå Bjerge, og da Gabilgathols to herskere hørte om overfaldet og forræderiet, ihjelslog de alle Khizdim, de overlevende fra slaget under tortur, og efter at have fået brændt deres marker af, blev deres kvinder og børn drevet ud i vildnisset øst og vest for bjergene.

Dværgene slettede Khizdim af listen over deres syv slægter, hvorefter Ildskæggene flyttede til Tumunzahar og overlod Gabilgathol til Bredbringerne. Dette satte stort set punktum for fejden mellem de to slægter. Og ingen så nogensinde mere til dværgenes skat af ædelsølv, men de gættede på, at Zigur havde taget den og skjult den bag Jernbjergenes mur.

Khizdim var nu få og spredte. De levede skjult for alle andre folk og dyrkede nu kun i hemmelighed deres rodknolde. Aldrig mere opdyrkede de marker, der kunne føde store befolkninger af dværge. De forsøgte igen at flytte til Nulukkhizdin; men kong Thingol, der havde samhandel med dværgene i Gabilgathol, opdagede dem og jog dem straks væk.

I bakker og skrænter gravede Puslingedværgene deres usle boliger, og mens deres antal svandt, gled de langsomt hen i glemsel. Tilbage havde de kun deres rodknolde, historien om deres fald, som de lod gå i arv til deres efterkommere, samt en stærk mistro mod andre dværge, elverfolk og vætter, og hadet til Zigur; men håbet om at få dette udløst ved hævn svandt og blev til intet.

Dette er en historie fra min cyklus Parma Quentar Pheriannath, der handler om Hobbitternes oprindelse. Hvis nogen har lyst til at Beta-læse for mig, så giv mig et praj, og jeg vil maile et par kapitler.


End file.
